Confesión de amor
by AllisonDiCuore
Summary: Este fic sera una serie de One shot en los que tendras tu momento romantico con los personajes de Naruto, empezare por personajes principales y seguire desde hay. Espero les guste y si tienen sugerencias, peticiones o cualquier otra cosa lo comenten, nos leemos.
1. 1 Naruto

**Mi amado rubio Imperativo**

Me encontraba en Konoha para el cumpleaños de Ino la cual no paraba de insistirme ñeque debía de declararme pues me había ido a enamorar del chico imperativo cabeza hueca nuecero 1: Uzumaki Naruto el futuro maestro Hokage.

-Uh, por que a mi- suspire por lo bajo mientras caminaba dos pasos por detrás del susodicho, ni yo misma comprendía como había acabado enamorada de el… quiero decir… si es guapo, valiente, persistente, optimista y nunca se rinde.

-Uh- volví a suspirar pues lo raro seria no haberse enamorado de él mucho menos después de salvarme la vida en el 4º gran guerra ninja.

-Oye _-chan, que te ocurre?- me pregunto Naruto empezando a caminar a mi lado lo que provoco un sonrojo en me tez dorada por el sol.

-No… es nada Naruto, jejeje- dije riendo nerviosa.

-Ok, dattebayo!- dijo el con su gran sonrisa.

"No se entera de nada" pensé volteando el rostro con cascada de lagrimas en los ojos y es que Naruto es demasiado inocente.

Una vez llegamos a casa de Ino la fiesta empezó y el momento de tomar valor para mi declaración pues estaba claro que con Naruto debía ser directa y no sutil.

-Vamos _-chan es fácil, solo ve y díselo- dijo Ino mirándome irritada.

-Se directa y no te andes con sutilezas, ya sabes como es Naruto- dijo Sakura cruza de brazos.

-Suerte _-chan!- dijeron ambas empujándome en la dirección donde se encontraba Naruto junto a Sai y Sasuke.

-Na…Naruto podemos hablar un segundo?- le pregunte nerviosa y sintiendo arder el rostro, Naruto me miro confuso por un momento.

-Claro, _chan!- me contesto mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el jardín de la casa de Ino.

Uno vez estuvimos alejado de la casa y de la música de dentro junto a los lirios blancos del jardín me puse frente a Naruto y… me quede en blanco.

-Yo… yo quería… etto…- "aaiiii no, no puedo decirlo" pensé mientras tartamudeaba frente a Naruto que me observaba con atención y demasiado serio "esta serio" pensé mientras paraba de hablar y solo le observaba.

-_ hay algo que llevo tiempo queriéndote decir pero no me atrevía- dijo Naruto fijando sus ojos azules en los míos con una mirada tan intensa que me hizo temblar.

-Naruto…- susurre mientras veía como su rostro se acercaba mas al mió cerrando ambos los ojos un momento antes de que nuestros labios se encontrasen, un beso dulce y suave que confeso todos los sentimientos que ocultábamos el uno del otro.

-Te amo _, desde el día que te conocí- dijo Naruto con un suave sonrojo en sus mejilla mientras me miraba con ternura.

-Yo también te amo Naruto y quiero estar siempre a tu lado- le dije mirándole con amor antes de volver a unir nuestros labios.

-Quieres ser mi novia, _-chan?- me pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si, mi amada rubio Imperativo- dije antes de devorara a besos al único chico que conquisto mi corazón, mi amado Naruto.

¿Fin?


	2. 2 Itachi

**Primer y único amor**

Itachi Uchiha ninja renegado de Konoha de rango S, alto, moreno, ojos negro como la noche que se tiñen de rojo sangre al activarse el sharingan; en otras palabras un hombre realmente sexy para ser de los malos.

Un Akatsuki, la organización que quiere hacerse con todos los biju y yo Sasura ninja de Konoha de rango jonin como toda enamorada voy y me uno a dicha organización en cuanto supe que el estaba allí.

-Si es que hay que pensar mas las cosas antes de hacerlas- dije por lo bajo mientras seguía a Itachi de regreso a la guarida de Akatsuki tras una misión.

-Sasura- dijo Itachi de pronto haciendo que alzase la mirada y encontrara su rostro a escaso centímetros del mió lo que me hizo jadear, retroceder y caer al suelo toda desparramada.

Itachi se me quedo viendo por un momento con una de sus cejas alzada, supongo que no esperaba esa extraña reacción por mi parte pero eso no le impidió reaccionar para tenderme una mano y ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

-Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención- le dije una vez en pie con la vista en al suelo por la vergüenza.

-Hmp, estamos cerca- dijo Itachi dando media vuelta y poniéndose a caminar, corrí un poco para alcanzarle y ponerme a su lado "envidio su compostura, parece que nada logre perturbarle" pensé mirándole detenidamente.

-Que ocurre?- me pregunto Itachi aun con la vista al frente y sacándome de mis pensamientos ya que me había quedado mirándole como boba.

-Eh, no nada- le dije volteando el rostro completamente rojo y empezando a caminar más deprisa, "que vergüenza me he quedado mirándolo o mas bien devorándole con la mirada" pensé sintiendo arder mi rostro por mis malos pensamientos.

-Sasura- me llamo Itachi haciendo que volteara a verle, me estaba mirando muy intensamente y mi corazón empezó a correr como loco.

Itachi se acerco lentamente hacia mi alzando su mano hacia mi rostro como apto reflejo cerré los ojo solo para sentir su mano en mi cabello, abrí los ojos y vi varias hojas y ramitas en la manos de Itachi.

-Las tenias en el pelo- explico él como si nada mientras yo estaba hay toda ruborizada como una colegiala de la academia ninja.

"Tonta" me dije a mi misma pues no había manera de que un tipo tan sexy como Itachi si fijase en alguien como yo.

-Esperabas otra cosa- me susurro Itachi al oído con una voz tan sensual que hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Levante un poco mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo solo a unos centímetro del mió, "si me inclinase ahora podría probar esos tentadores labios" pensé mordiéndome suavemente mi labio inferior mientras veía intensamente lo labios de Itachi a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-No deberías tentar así a un hombre- dijo Itachi antes de acortar las distancias y a sellar nuestros labios en un beso apasionado que me hizo temblar las piernas.

Sus labios se movían suavemente con una pasión desbordada que me hizo gemir, Itachi me tenía atrapada contra un árbol y su boca era exigente contra la mía que apenas era capaz de soportar tal ataque de pasión abrasadora.

-Itachi… tu…-dije jadeando en busca de aire cuando al fin Itachi separo nuestro labios.

-Me he contenido por demasiado tiempo y el que nos mandaran solos en esta misión no a ayudado a mi auto control- dijo Itachi, "es la frase mas larga que le he oído decir" pensé viendo sus ojos que tenían el sharingan activado por las emociones tan intensas que estaba experimentando y la manera en la que me miraba solo decía una cosa _quiero devorarte_.

-Itachi… yo… yo te…- intente decir entre tartamudeos pues los nervios me mataban y el que me mirara de ese modo tampoco ayudaba.

-A veces las acciones dicen mas que mil palabras- dijo sellando de nuevo nuestros labios pero esta vez el beso fue mas casto mas lleno de amor que de pasión "intenta demostrarme que me ama" pensé mientras sentía las lagrimas calientes por mi mejillas y le devolvía el beso con todo el amor que sentía por el.

Así fue como Itachi y yo empezamos nuestra relación y lucharía contra cielo y tierra para que estuviéramos siempre juntos por que para mi Itachi era mi primer y único amor.

¿Fin?

**N/A:** Hola siento no haber saludado ante, soy Allison la creadora de este fic y bueno quiero agradecer a Sasura (Guest) por haber comentado; gracias, también quiero dedicarte este capi pues así tu quien a hecho la petición por Itachi y espero te allá gustado.

Sin mas que decir me retiro hasta mañana, espero vuestros comentario o peticiones, Bye bye.

**P.D**: Para las que se pregunten por que los capis acaban así ¿fin? Es para dejar abierta la posibilidad de añadir un lemon.


	3. 3 Sasuke

**El amor de un ex renegado**

Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido muy popular entre las chicas y a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, cuando volvió a Konoha las chicas siguieron tras él.

-Yo la verdad no se que le ven- pensé en voz alta mientras esperaba junto al equipo 7 a Kakashi-sensei para entrenar.

-Que tanto murmuras _-chan?- me pregunto Naruto mirándome con curiosidad y consiguiendo que Sai, Sakura y Sasuke voltearan a verme.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en voz alta- dije desviando mi mirada con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-En que tanto pensabas Enana?- pregunto Sai haciéndome enfadar, había cogido la manía de llamarme enana como a Sakura de llamarla fea.

-Saiii… vuelve a llamarme enana y no vivirás para contarlo- le dijo con una voz siniestra junto al aura oscura que me rodeaba mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada asesina.

-Tran… tranquila _-san- dijo Sai retrocediendo lejos de mí.

-Yo- dijo Kakashi-sensei apareciendo de la nada.

-Llegas tarde!- le gritamos Sakura, Naruto y yo mientras Sai suspiraba de alivio y Sasuke decía su típico monosílabo; así comenzó otro monótono día de entrenamiento hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

-_-chan vienes a comer ramen conmigo? dattebayo- me pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa radiante, estaba apunto de decirle que si cuando fui interrumpida bruscamente.

-No, dobe ella se viene conmigo- dijo la fría voz de Sasuke a mis espaldas.

-Como me has llamado, teme?- grito Naruto hacia Sasuke con sus puño en alto.

-Y por que tendría que hacer yo eso?- dije yo con las manos en la cintura y mirándole retadoramente.

-Por que tenemos que hablar- dicho eso, Sasuke me tomo la mano pasando olímpicamente de Naruto y empezó a arrastrarme lejos.

Me encontraba en un restaurante junto a Sasuke que me miraba fijamente como si tratase de encontrar algo, podía sentir las mejillas caliente por el sonrojo y me sentía algo incomoda ya que muchas chicas nos estaba observando "mas bien le observan a él" pensé mientras tomaba la carta para pedir.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras- dijo Sasuke haciendo que alzase un poco mi rostro para mirarle, "eso a sonado con segundas intenciones" pensé volviendo mi vista a la carta y dispuesta a expresar mis pensamientos.

-Eso a sonado con segundas intenciones- le dije lo mas tranquila que pude mientras alzaba de nuevo la vista para verle, la carta cubría todo mi rostro salvo los ojos y fue bueno por que no pude evitar un mueca al ver la sonrisa arrogante que tenia Sasuke.

-Así es- dijo el consiguiendo que me tensase y no parar de repetir una y otra vez la misma frase en mi cabeza, "no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes, no te sonrojes" una vez conseguido mi objetivo podía responderle como si nada.

-Como si me interesara en lo más mínimo- le conteste logrando que me mirase sorprendido por un momento antes de que su sonrisa arrogante volviera de nuevo.

-Hmp, ya lo veremos- esa simple frase me había puesto en alerta máxima, esta invitación a comer no era casual.

Una hora mas tarde Sasuke y yo caminábamos hacia mi casa ya que se ofreció a acompañarme, por mucho que le dije que no era necesario se negó a dejarme ir sola; "no se si sentirme a lagada u ofendida" pensé antes de sentir una mano rozando la mía.

-Sasuke?!- dije al ver que el susodicho estaba demasiado cerca y esa era la razón de que nuestras manos se rozasen al caminar.

-Hmp- dijo el volteando a verme.

-Por que estas tan cerca?- le pregunte con las voz mas aguda de lo normal gracias a los envíos.

-Te molesta?- me pregunto él a cambio mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-Yo…- no sabia que contestar, no me molestaba pero se sentía raro y no precisamente en el mal sentido y el que me mirara tan intensamente no estaba ayudando mucho a mi ritmo cardiaco.

-Por que no te gusto _?- pregunto Sasuke de repente mientras se acercaba a mi haciéndome retroceder asta quedar atrapada entre él y una pared, coloco ambas manos a la altura de mi cabeza rodeándome y dejándome si escape posible.

-Sasuke, que estas haciendo?- le pregunte nerviosa y sonrojada, es cierto que Sasuke nunca había llamado antes mi atención pero tampoco estaba ciega.

-No entiendo por que tienes que ser tú precisamente la única que no siente nada por mí- dijo Sasuke parecía frustrado aunque no entiendo la razón para ello.

-Que intentas decir?- le pregunte para recibir como respuesta los finos labios de Sasuke sobre los míos, "esto no esta pasando, estoy soñando" pensé cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el intenso beso.

-Tan suaves y dulces como imaginaba- susurro Sasuke mientras seguía besándome, moviendo sus labios sobre los míos y diciéndome sin palabras todo lo que sentía.

-Sasuke… tu…- dije intentando regular mi respiración teniendo su frente sobre la mía.

-No soy muy hablador y solo diré esto una vez así que presta atención _- dijo Sasuke con sus ojos ónices fijos en los míos.

-…- espere en silencio mirando el leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas y la dulzura que jamás había visto en su mirada.

-Te amo, quiero que seas mi novia- dijo Sasuke mientras yo lo miraba con sorpresa y ruborizada.

-Si- dije sin apenar pensarlo antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y en otro hermoso beso que sellaría nuestro amor a partir de ahora, por que el amor de un ex renegado es difícil de conseguir.

**¿Fin?**

**N/A: **Hola a todas/os siento no haber actualizado ayer pero no tuve mucho tiempo y solo actualice mi otro fic

-.-u así que aquí tenéis el capi de ayer, gomenasai por la espera –o-


	4. 4 Deidara

**Mi querido y explosivo artista**

Llevaba en Akatsuki 3 meses en los que acabe completa y absolutamente enamorada de uno de los artistas de la organización, Deidara-sempai.

-Uh- suspire por enésima vez en el día, quería declararme a Dei-kun como lo llamaba en mi mente pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-Por que suspiras tanto, _-sempai?- me pregunto Tobi apareciendo de la nada.

-Por que es complicado de…- me frene en seco antes de acabar diciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría pues todo akatsuki estaba en el salón y mirándome.

-Por que es complicado que, hum?- preguntó Dei-kun mirándome curioso, yo estaba allí paralizada sin saber que decir hasta que cogí a Tobi y salí disparada del salón dejando a todo sorprendidos tras nosotros.

Corrí hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos y solté a Tobi mientras una idea descabellada se formaba en mi mente, "Espero que esto salga bien" pensé mientras miraba a Tobi con una sonrisa felina y maliciosa.

-Tobi-kun, tu eres un buen chico ¿verdad?- le dije al susodicho mirándole dulcemente.

-Claro, Tobi es un buen chico _-sempai – dijo Tobi mirándome de vuelta.

-Entonces me arias un favor?- le pregunte con cara de cachorrito y pestañeando un poco, Tobi parecía algo nervioso pero asintió vigorosamente.

-Tobi lo ara, por que Tobi es un buen chico- dijo Tobi entonces le hice mi petición y el se fue a cumplirla mientras yo iba a buscar el resto de herramientas que necesitaría.

Dos días mas tarde estaba apunto de acabar mi obra y pronto tendría mi oportunidad para declararme a Dei-kun solo tenia que esperar un poco mas.

-Tobi, maldito, se que tu cogiste mi arcilla hum!- se escuchaba gritar a Deidara por toda la cueva Akatsuki, deje mi obra terminada tapada con una sabana y salí haber que ocurría.

-Tobi solo estaba haciendo un favor, Tobi es un buen chico- dijo Tobi que se dirigió hacia mí en cuanto me vio y se escondió a mis espaldas abrazándome por la cintura.

-Tobi-kun!- dije con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas ya que nuca había sido abrazada por un chico y aunque Tobi se comportaba como niño de 6 años seguía siendo un chico.

-Quítale tus sucias manos de encima a _!- grito Deidara jalándome hacia él y apartando a Tobi con una de su famosa explosiones.

-…- yo estaba roja de pies a cabeza mientras sentía una de las mano de Deidara rodeando mi cintura mientras la otra supuse fue la que utilizo contra Tobi.

-Deidara-sempai, no te enfades con Tobi fui yo quien le pidió que cogiera algo de tu arcilla- le dije intentando se pararme de su amplio torso.

-Por que, hum?- me pregunto sin soltarme y bajando la mirada hacia mi.

-La necesitaba- dije bajando la mirada sin querer dar mas explicaciones.

-Enséñame para que, hum- dijo Deidara soltando mi cintura solo para cambiarla por mi mano y arrástrame hacia mi habitación.

Caminamos en silencio solo roto por nuestras respiraciones mientras yo no podía dejar de ver nuestras manos unidas, al llegar a mi habitación Deidara me pidió que abriese la puerta con un gesto de cabeza; la abrí y le deje pasar solo para ver como se paraba frente a mi obra que seguía cubierta con una sabana blanca.

-Que es esto?- me pregunto mientras la observaba aun cubierta por la sabana.

-Es un regalo- dije con las mejillas encendidas y algo nerviosa, "a llegado la hora, ten valor" me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

-Un regalo, hum?- pregunto Deidara mirándome, yo solo asentí temiendo que mi voz no saldría- para quien?- volvió a preguntar él.

-Para ti, Deidara-sempai- le dije yo solo para que apto seguido Dei-kun descubriese mi obra que le hizo sonrojar, se trataba de una miniatura de nosotros cogidos de las manos y sonriendo felices juntos.

-Deidara- le llame haciendo que volteara a verme- estoy enamorada de ti- dije roja de pies a cabeza y queriendo salir corriendo pero la dulce y azulada mirada de Dei-kun junto a su sonrisa me detuvo.

-Yo también… siento lo mismo _ hum- dijo Deidara acercándose a mi solo para cogerme entre sus fuertes brazos y besarme, haciéndome la chica mas feliz del mundo ya que había conseguido el amor de mi querido y explosivo artista.

¿**Fin**?

**N/A:** Hola, hola caracola aquí estoy un día mas con todos ustedes, este capi va dedicado a las amantes de este hermoso Akatsuki Deidara-sempai pero sobre todo para **Dianne** que fue quien lo pidió; espero que te allá gustado y pronto are el de Sai que me pediste o nos vemos mañana así que dejar comentarios y peticiones pliss ^o^

**P.D:** Pasen por mis otros fic .


	5. 5 Sai

**El chico sin emociones**

Desde que Sai se unió al equipo 7 tenía la costumbre de poner molestos motes, a Naruto le decía baka, a Sakura fea y a mi enana solo por que es más alto que yo.

-Un día de estos le are volar por los aires de una patada- le dije a Sakura mientras caminábamos tras los chicos rumbo a Ichiraku.

-No te lo tomes a tan apecho _, será peor te lo aseguro- dijo Sakura con un suspiro a lo que tuve que darle la razón.

Cenamos ramen en Ichiraku por invitación de Naruto aunque al final tuvimos que pagar cada uno lo suyo mas lo de Naruto pues este se había dejado la cartera en casa.

-Si es que eres un baka, Naruto!- grito Sakura al salir del Ichiraku dándole un zape a el susodicho.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto con cascada de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana- me despedí siendo seguida de Sai que al vivir cerca de mi casa se marcha siempre conmigo.

Estuvimos caminado un rato en silencio hasta que Sai me saco de mis pensamientos con una pregunta inesperada.

-Que están haciendo, _?- me pregunto Sai, voltee a ver que había llamado su atención encontrándome con una pareja de nuestra edad comiéndose a besos lo cual hizo que me sonrojara por la vergüenza y apartase la mirada de la pareja.

-Se están besando, supongo que deben ser novios o algo así- le respondí a Sai con calma.

-Novios- dijo Sai mirando pensativo a la pareja mientras yo le observaba a él, debe de ser difícil para él lidiar con tantas emociones diferentes a las que nunca ha podido acceder.

-Los novios se demuestran su amor besándose o con otras muestras de cariño- le dije yo logrando que me mirase solo para voltear el rostro y seguir caminando siendo seguida por él.

-Entonces puedes besar a cualquier persona que ames?- pregunto Sai mirándome intensamente mientras yo le miraba por el rabillo del ojo y volvía a mirar al frente.

-Claro que no tonto, no puedes besar a la chica de otro- le dije sonriendo ante esa pregunta.

-Y si ella no tiene un novio… si puedo?- me pregunto serio y mirándome fijamente haciendo que me parase para devolverle la mirada, "a que viene tantas preguntas de esta clase de repente?" me pregunte antes de contestarle.

-Puedes pero ella podría darte una bofetada si no siente lo mismo, aunque en le caso de que fuese Sakura o yo te mandaríamos directo al hospital- dije mientras me echa a reír solo de pensarlo.

-Correré el riesgo- dijo Sai haciéndome voltear a verle justo a tiempo para sentir como sus labios se encontraban con los míos, "que demonios" pensé paralizada y con los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa.

Sai movió sus labios sobre los míos intentando obtener una respuesta de mi pero estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera golpearle por atrevido.

-No me has correspondido- dijo Sai separándose de mi al no obtener respuesta a su beso y viéndome a la cara.

-Por… por que has… por que me has besado?- le pregunte tartamudeando un poco y con las mejillas rojas.

-Por que te quiero- dijo Sai con una de esa raras sonrisas suyas, "si será…" pensé yo enfadada.

-No digas cosas de las que ni siquiera sabes su significado- le dije yo volteando el rostro sonrojada.

-Pero… yo…- dijo Sai pero ya había echado a caminar hacia mi casa dejándolo a el a mis espaldas.

A la mañana siguiente no era capaz de ver a Sai a la cara, el mas mínimo roce entre nosotros me ponía tensa y me hacia sonrojar mucho me temía que lo que tanto me había negado a mi misma había ocurrido "estoy enamorada de Sai" pensé mientras le veía entrenar con Naruto.

-Estoy loca, lo sabia pasar tanto tiempo con esos dos me a enloquecido- dije sujetando mi cabeza mientras negaba frenéticamente.

-_-chan que te ocurre, dattebayo?- me pregunto Naruto acercándose a mi.

-No… no es nada, Naruto- le dije con una sonrisa falsa que el no acabo de reconocer.

-Seguro que estas bien _, esta algo roja- dijo Sai extendiendo su mano para colocarla en mi frente pero la aparte de mi mientras miraba a Sai con temor y avergonzada por lo que había echo, salí corriendo de allí antes de que cualquiera de ellos reaccionara ya que me sentía como una idiota.

"Maldición, por que e actuando así" pensé mientras corría a las seguridad de mi casa, una vez llegue cerré bien la puerta y me dirigía a habitación; "solo quiero dormir un rato y olvidar todo" pensé antes de dejarme caer en mi cama y cerrar los ojos para ser acogida por la oscuridad.

Me desperté al sentir como alguien acariciaba mi caballo, abrí poco a poco lo ojos solo para encontrarme con el rostro de Sai.

-Hola bella durmiente!- dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa mientras yo me ponía roja de pies a cabeza.

-Que diantres!- grite apartándolo de mi y agazapándome en la cama en posición defensiva- se puede saber como has entrado aquí?- le pregunte a lo que el sonrió y señalo la ventana abierta.

-Estas así conmigo por lo que paso ayer?- pregunto Sai en un tono triste, le observe y vi que parecía algo abatido pero no debía ser por mi ¿verdad?

-No debiste hacerlo Sai- le dije bajando la mirada a mi regazo ahora que estaba sentada.

-Pero yo te quiero y quería besarte- dijo Sai con algo de dolor en la voz mientras se arrodillaba delante de mi para poder ver mi rostro- tu no me quieres- afirmo el mirándome a los ojos, sentí mi rostro enrojecer y desvié la mirada pero él lo tomo y me beso haciendo que cayera de espaldas en mi cama.

Sai me beso con firmeza sin obtener respuesta de mi parte pues me había quedado paralizada de nuevo aunque esta vez con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, poco a poco el beso fue parando y sentí algo húmedo y caliente caer en mi rostro resbalando por mis mejillas; abrí los ojos para encontrarme el rostro de Sai cubierto de lagrimas "Sai, el es sincero cuando dice que me ama y yo… le estoy haciendo daño" pensé mirándole con dolor extendiendo mis brazo para atraerle en un abrazo consolador.

-No llores Sai, lo siento, yo nunca e besado a un chico y cuando tu me besas me quedo paralizada- le dije sintiendo arder las mejillas mientras acariciaba su corto pelo negro y trazaba círculos calmantes en su espalda, pronto sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban devolviéndome el abrazo mientras enteraba su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y el hombro.

-Te quiero… te quiero _, nunca me había sentido así con nadie y quiero que tu me quieras- dijo Sai aferrándose a mi, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas brillaban de color rojo antes de que separase a Sai lo suficiente de mi como para besarle.

Mi beso le cogió desprevenido por lo que no respondió enseguida pero cuando lo hizo fue con pasión y exigentemente queriendo saborear a hasta el último rincón de mis labios, nos separamos por la falta de aire con nuestras frentes unidas y le dije lo que el tanto ansiaba escuchar.

-Te quiero Sai-kun- le dije sonriendo con dulzura y haciéndole sonrojar, se veía tan mono y adorable… tan inocente que lo abrace riendo feliz mientras el me correspondía y me pedía ser su novia; al día siguiente le contamos a todo que éramos novios y nos prometimos nunca separarnos por que el Sai, el chico sin emociones solo podía aprender sobre ellas conmigo a su lado.

¿**Fin**?

**N/A: **Kyaaaaa! Me quedo súper mono Sai no lo creen? ^o^ este capi va dedicado a las amantes de este personajes y especialmente a **EstefiUsui** y **Dianne**, espero sus peticiones y comentarios o

**P.D:** Puede que mañana me tome el día libre ¬.¬ aun no lo se es que estoy muerta de haber estado ayer hasta las tantas en la feria y encima estoy lesionada en el pie y con un cardenal un poco mas pequeño que mi mano cerca del hombro -.-u torpe como ninguna.

Gracias por sus peticiones y comentarios chicas.


End file.
